My Elfling
by Libbi
Summary: Young. Wild. And free. That is who Nerita Lorienion or Riddle is and was. The second granddaughter of Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel; niece of Lord Elrond; cousin to Elladan, Elrohir and Arwen; and step-sister of Tom Marvolo Riddle. Need I say more? Finding herself in Middle Earth, with her spunky 'Earth-ness' she must find herself, in this wonderful place.
1. Chapter 1

The Elfling

Chapter 1

By Libbi R. Derington

Disclaimer:

I do not own anything besides: Nerita Lorienion (or Riddle), Atan Lorienion (or T. Shayne Riddle) and Melui Lorienion (or S. Beatrix Riddle). Everything else belongs to Mrs. JK Rowling and Mr. J.R.R Tolkien, including the devilishly handsome King Thranduil.

Summary:

Young. Wild. And free. That is who Nerita Lorienion or Riddle is and was. The second granddaughter of Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel; niece of Lord Elrond; cousin to Elladan, Elrohir and Arwen; and step-sister of Tom Marvolo Riddle. Need I say more? Finding herself in Middle Earth, with her spunky 'Earth-ness' she must find herself, in this wonderful place.

"Come back here your cowards!" I land on my feet – after swinging in the low branches of the Golden Wood – effortlessly; in the Royal Pavilion, nearly colliding into the back of Haldir's tunic.

"… and my granddaughter, Lady Narella." Grandmamma motions, as Haldir steps aside, and I am suddenly, very embarrassed. "Daughter of Lord Atan and Lady Melui. Come forward, dearie; you must greet our Mirkwood kin." Grandmamma encourages.

"Elen sila lumenn omentilmo (A star shall shine on the hour of our meeting)," I greet, my breathe back; and I have the sudden urge to throttle Haldir, with that smugness on his young visage.

"Cormamin lindua ele lle (My heart sings to see thee)," the handsome king: Elvenking Thranduil greets me privately.

"Saesa omentien lle, Princess Narella (Pleasure meeting you, Princess Narella)," Prince Legolas greets me, politely.

"And Tauriel and Beleg. Tauriel the Head of the Mirkwood Guard; and Beleg, Tauriel's second-in-command." Grandmamma explains.

"You will join us for breakfast, Elle?" Grandpappi regards me seriously; but I must decline, so I can get my hands of Haldir, Orophin and Rumil.

"I have some things to do. I shall join you for lunch, grandpappi. My king. My prince. Lady Tauriel. Lord Beleg." I bow. "Coward," I whisper to Haldir.

He follows me quickly; and we're back to playfully shoving each other around, like two elflings. "You just abandon me."

"Like you cannot hold your own against the prancing ponies of Mirkwood, Elle." Haldir laughs, as we near the training ground.

"You know what I mean, Hallie. King Thranduil, most likely considers me the ragamuffin of knot, because of your stupidity."

"Of course, Little Miss Prissy." He aims and the arrow is singing through the air, and slices mine in two. "It seems you are next, Princess."

"Oh shut up," I unsheathe my favoruite dagger and it slices your arrow into two equal parts. "Beat that, coward." I smirk.

"Show off." We turn as the young Prince of Northern Mirkwood approaches.

"I would not torment her, Legolas. She's deadly." Haldir laughs, as he aims at another target, and the arrow hits bull's eye.

"Psh," the young prince scoffs, and my defence is on high alert. The Prince unsheathes his dagger, and I fight to not roll my eyes, at his predictability.

Deciding I would be fair, I unsheathe mine; and bow deeply indicating he must go first. I was much better on the defence, but I could fight if I had to.

Out of the corner of my eyes, I see grandpappi and King Thranduil making their way to the fighting arena, and King Thranduil has a soft smirk on his lips.

"Make sure you don't make daddy upset now," I taunt, and he slashes violently at me; and I block it expertly. "Is that all you have, My Prince?"

He untangles his knife from mine; and we're suddenly in a very dangerous dance, and he's loosing horribly, but the feel of things.

I turn elegantly; and suddenly my dagger is at his pale neck. I see the blue veins under my blade, and I can practically hear the blood coursing through him.

His dagger drops down to the ground, and I find my arms locked, in an iron grip.

Kneeing him, proficiently, I untangle my arms; and then we're moving in hand-on-hand combat. If he wanted to play dirty, I would indulge him.

I flip backwards, as he tried to take a grab at my neck; and we're back to sparing, like to male elflings in the back yard.

Finally, it ended; and Prince Legolas Greenleaf was in my deadly headlock. "I think that means: time's out, Prince Legolas."

"You win," he willingly surrenders, knowing he'll never defeat me. "Where did you learn to fight that anyway?" He's utterly dumbfounded.

"If I told you I'd have to kill you," I beckon towards the bull's eye, and my favourite dagger floats back to me. "My prince," I bow. "My king," I do the same thing; walking off to my talan for a nice soak in the bathing pool, and some reading time; with the feeling of a set of eyes boring into my back.

Locking my door behind me; I throw my weaponry on the closest sofa, and flit through to the bathing chamber. Stripping off quickly; I discard my things into the hamper, and slip into the wonderfully warm water.

Dressing quickly, I dress in a silver, long-sleeve, off-one-shoulder, crystal-encrusted gown. Leaving my hair loose, I toe on some flats; and stray some _Dior_ **Forever and Ever**:Eau De Parfum. I brush my teeth quickly; and leave the talan in a flurry of silver, silk skirts that, silently, brushed the ground.

Everyone was convened, when I entered; and grandmamma kisses my cheeks, all but, dragging me to come and join the mixed up Lothlorien-Mirkwood party.

"Princess Narella," King Thranduil greets me, rather personally; and I smile graciously at the handsome, Elvenking.

"Good afternoon, King Thranduil." I dip into a deep and elegant curtsey, that almost had me on my knees, but I remained balanced. "Prince Legolas."

"Princess Narella." Legolas greets, with a mischievous glint, in his azure blue eyes; and I fight not to raise an eyebrow at his impish visage.

"Shall we have luncheon?" Grandpappi asks softly, motioning to the dining hall table; and we agree, and I find myself between grandpappi and you.

Grandpappi says a short grace for the Valar, and then we're pouring wine and piling our plates.

"Your grandfather tells me, my dear, you lived on Earth for a time?" Your endeavour to make polite conversation with me.

"Indeed, I did, my lord. I lived on Earth, when mamma and pappi left Middle Earth after the War of The One Ring. I lived there for the five years of my childhood, and 7 years of my adolescent years. It is a very wonderful place, my lord."

"Indeed. Mithrandir – when he comes to Greenwood – speaks so fondly of earth, and how ... different from Middle Earth it is."

"Oh! Very different, my lord. They are all about technological advances, with very little respect for Mother Nature." I explain. "But there are some very wonderful places," I smile fondly. "In my childhood, I lived in a place called England. It's a small island, with about 53 million people, and the capital: London, was about an hour away from where we lived, in Hampton Court – the much more elite side of Surrey. Then when I was turned 14, we moved to New York City, which is in North America, one of the largest continents in the world." I continue to explain. "It's very much like London, but far busiest. People everywhere."

"How strange. Mithrandir bought some books about Earth for me, but they are so … unimaginative, and they don't describe the world of Earth."

"I have some books, if you'd like to borrow them, while you are here, my lord. I have tons of books, all about Earth. All the various spheres of Earth."

"I'd be honoured, my dear. Thank you." You smile, pouring some more wine for us each, as we continue to talk among one another, and eat and drink.

"You must come to my talan to collect them. I have some of my devices from Earth as well," I smile softly, "but they're quite tricky, even for the inhabitants of Earth," I confess softly.

"How … inspiring, my dear." You smile softly. "We must go, straight, after lunch; if that is agreeable to you, my dear?"

"That would be perfect. I was going to do some reading anyway," I shrug. "Now tell me about Greenwood, my lord? I am most curious."

"Greenwood, is a place for hunters, my dear; and those who seek adventure. Much like Lothlorien, the Northern Woodland Realm, is just as thrilling, you would love it, my dear."

"So I have been told. On many a occasion, my lord." I laugh openly; and you just smile across at me, as we finish up our meal, and you pour us our third glass.

"Indeed. With the ability such as you showed this morning, my dear; I would fear that I might never let you leave, if you came to my kingdom."

I laugh. "Then you would have grandmamma, grandpappi, mamma, pappi, Tom and Jona, Uncle El, Dan, Ro and Wen coming for you, my king." I smile.

"How utterly frightful, my dear. Shall we?" You rise; and extend an arm, in a very genteel manner, making me flush, under my toffee-coloured skin.

"Dinner is at 19h00, Thranduil," grandpappi warns you, and you bow deeply to grandpappi and we leave swiftly.

"I think you grandfather has just forfeited our friendship," you chuckle softly. "But then again, it is understandable."

"He'll grow out of it, he's just very protective. For three weeks, after I arrived, I could go anywhere or do anything because of his desire to protect me."

"And protect you he should; you're far too beautiful to be traipsing around the forest, alone."

"Did you just compliment me, King Thranduil," I giggle, as we come to my talan. "You can wait in the lounge, I'll just get what you need."

"But of course, my dear. What a lovely home you have here. So very … modern, yet traditional. I like it," you confess.

"I'm glad, His Majesty, approves." I roll my eyes, playfully; and laugh, while you just chuckle as you gaze around my living room.

**Author's Notes:**

Hey guys!

Hope you like the first chapter. Tell me what you think? I am a new writer around here, so I would appreciate any

advise about this new venture.

Xx Libbi Dee


	2. Chapter 2

The Elfling

Chapter 2

By Libbi R. Derington

Disclaimer:

I do not own anything besides: Narella Lorienion (or Riddle), Atan Lorienion (or T. Shayne Riddle) and Melui Lorienion (or S. Beatrix Riddle). Everything else belongs to Mrs. JK Rowling and Mr. J.R.R Tolkien, including the devilishly handsome King Thranduil.

Summary:

Young. Wild. And free. That is who Narella Lorienion or Riddle is and was. The second granddaughter of Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel; niece of Lord Elrond; cousin to Elladan, Elrohir and Arwen; and step-sister of Tom Marvolo Riddle. Need I say more? Finding herself in Middle Earth, with her spunky 'Earth-ness' she must find herself, in this wonderful place.

Grandmamma had insisted upon an immediate audience with me, after you and I had come to my talan to do some light reading. She's been 'absolutely shocked' that I'd let you come into my private space, when not even her and grandpappi could scarcely be there for ½ an hour.

"Of all people in the entirety of Middle Earth. You have to be kidding me, Narella." Lady Galadriel was completely flummoxed.

"He was perfectly proper, grandmamma. He's a complete gentleman, when we're together – in public and in private."

"Do you hear yourself, Narella. You understand who he is, do you now, my dear? Thranduil Oropherian is the king of Mirkwood. He's as old, maybe eve older, than your grandfather."

"Since when where you upset when I ever conversed with the opposite sex, grandmamma; on the contrary, you're always pushing me."

"He will take you to Mirkwood, Narella; and you shall never return. He is known for his selfishness, Narella. You must be careful." She sighs.

"Thranduil is good company, grandmamma."

"Fine. Just go; but be careful, alright." She waves me away; a small smile graces her thin lips, as she fusses around her desk.

My feet seem to fly beneath me, as I make my way back to my talan; and slam the door behind me. Just because I wanted to be nice to him, and grandpappi was worried about our interactions.

"You seem angry, my dear?" I gasp, looking up at you; and glowing at your neutral visage. "Can I pour you some wine?"

"What are you even doing here?" I hiss. "Shouldn't you be with your son or something, or with grandpappi."

"Haldir, Rumil and Orophin took Legolas, Tauriel and Beleg hunting," you confess. "And I have already seen your, rather irate, grandfather."

"I can only imagine what he said to you; he probably put grandmamma up to the lecture she gave me." I roll my eyes.

"You must not listen to a word they say, sweet Rita; you a wonderful woman, and I am utterly honoured to be your friend." You, gently, kiss my knuckles.

"I also value your friendship, Thranduil."

I beckon you to me; embracing you tightly. "We should not, Narella." But I don't budge, from my hold around your body.

"I am embracing a friend. I hug even your son, they cannot stop me from embracing you." I reply evenly, almost in a whisper.

"You are right, as per usual." You sigh. "Come. We shall go to the pools. You will get ill, if you stay here too long." You chuckle.

"Let me just change. I'm not traipsing around Lothlorien in a death-trap dress." I jog into my adjacent night chamber, to dress swiftly.

Leaving the top two buttons of my crisp white button up blouse, I roll up my sleeves and tug on some brown, leather knee-high boots.

You extend your arm to me; and I take your hand, interlocking our fingers. I was daring them, I know; but I would do whatever I liked, with whomever.

"You try your grandfather's patience, Narella." You chuckle darkly, and a wicked smile graces your young, beautiful features.

"And? It's not like you don't want me to, Thrain; you want me to come to Mirkwood."

"That I do, but – like I said, my Elfling – it will be, virtually, impossible for me to let you up and leave." You smirk wickedly.

"Maybe I don't want to come back?" I smirk wickedly, back at you; as we leave Lothlorien behind us, entering the darker, deeper forestry area.

"Do not tempt me, Narella." You warn darkly. "I do _**not**_ like sharing my toys with other young elflings," you hiss insatiably.

"Did I ever mention another, Thrain?" I laugh, as the trees lessen and we come into an enchanted pasture with all kinds of exotic flowers, and a large, tidal pool, near the far end of the field.

"Good, because I am just telling you how I feel," you smirk smoothly. "Now enough about your grandparents and some non-existent lover."

"Finally." I lay down on the baby-soft smooth grass, gazing up at you. "Are you just going to stand there, like a statue, Mr. King-I'm-So-Extraordinary?"

You laugh, and I smile. I had never heard you laugh, and it was the most exquisite thing, a million times more attractive than that sexy smile of yours.

"Sit," I pat the ground beside me.

"Yes, ma'am." You playfully salute me, sitting down in robes and all, on the soft grass. "You are happy, my Elfling?" You smile.

"I am always happy, when we are together, Thrain. I have grown to be very fond of you, Thrain, and I know people mistake that for certain things."

"Let them. You and I have the rarest friendship, Elf; and I would never trade it for anything, let them say what they want."

"I want to come to Greenwood with you, Thrain." I sit up, flicking my dark curls over one shoulder, regarding you searchingly.

"And if your grandfather says you cannot? I would be a most welcoming host, but your grandfather no longer trusts me, especially with you."

"I will talk to him. I will make him understand, that your intentions are honourable, and that _**I**_ want to come to Mirkwood, on my _**own**_ volition."

"You would defend me, in front of your grandfather. That is a first." You chuckle. "I do not want to cause trouble in your family, my Elfling."

"You already have, I am just sticking up for a friend." I shrug.

"And what if my intentions are not honourable? And you so, vehemently, defend me to your grandfather?" Your smirk is impish.

"They will be _**if**_ your want your elfhood to be intake, dear friend." I play fire with fire; and you laugh. "Stopping being such a lecherous old man," I giggle.

"You'll pay for that statement, Missy." You pin me to the soft ground; and growl menacingly. "_**I**_, Princess Narella, am anything but old."

"Have you gone for your customary spa session at the spa, Mr. Greenleaf?" We laugh, and you roll off of me, and we lay on our back, facing the bright sun.

"That's Mr. Oropherion, Miss Riddle." You chuckle, turning to face me, and leaning on one elbow. "Get it right."

"Oh please, Thrain!" I straddle your hips; looking down at your sweet visage, that I had grown so used to these past weeks.

"I would not do such things, my Elfling; or I might do something we'll both regret." You wink playfully up at me.

"And what might that be, Oh gracious king of the Northern Woodland Realm?"

"Why do I not show you?" you flip me over, and I'm suddenly on my back; and you've restrained my hands above my hands.

"I warned you, Narella." You state simply; and I fight the rising wanton groan. I would not be a woman, if I didn't notice you, but I didn't want to notice you.

"And show you what you do to those you've forewarned, Oh great Elvenking Thranduil Oropherion of the Halls of Greenleaf."

I'm gone from underneath your hold; and I watch as you suddenly get to your feet, and I wait for you to find my hidey-hole.

"I usually lock them down in my dungeons, my dear one; but I know your weakness, my Elfling." You chuckle darkly, from the centre of the pasture.

I whirl around you, **"And what might that be, oh power king?" **And I'm gone, as you spin around to try and get me, but I just laugh icily.

"You ticklish spot. I know where it is," you smirk knowingly; and I groan, and I'm suddenly before you now. "Oops! Not so good after all, my Elfling?"

"You'll never catch me, so you can't do much about that, now can you?"

And I'm taking off through the woodland, and you're trailing me easily; we pass my talan, and I ran straight for the steps of the Royal Pavilion.

Hide-and-seek, in the Royal Court was so much more fun; and you'd never find me there. I pass grandmamma and grandpappi, sipping ice-tea on the Royal Porch, and you tear past them, in a flurry of silvery-green robes.

"Catch me if you can, grandpa." I playfully stick my tongue out at you, as I see grandmamma and grandpappi just shaking their heads.

"You call me that again, my Elfling, and you'll be in big trouble." And I'm hidden inside a suit of platinum armour.

We dance around the ball room, and then I'm out; and I'm running back through the Royal House and I'm hidden under the chaise in the Pavilion.

I don't expect anything; and then I find myself in your arms, and you're tickling me mercilessly. "What did I tell you, my Elfling?"

"Alright! Alright! Alright! I surrender, alright," I reply, between fits of giggles.

"What do you say?" You continue tickling me.

"I'm not saying it, Thrain," I'm rather breathless now; and grandmamma and grandpappi just watch us animatedly.

"Say it, my Elfling," you growl, intensifying your attack on my sides; and I squirm against your robes, trying to release myself.

"Fine! You win! I'm sorry for calling you an old man." And you let me down, from that dizzy height. "Happy now, little girl?"

"We shall convene for lunch in ½ an hour?" Grandpappi smile openly now; as he sees it's not just about my body, anymore.

"We'll be in my talan; but thanks, grandpappi. Grandmamma." I drag you from the Royal Pavilion to my private talan for lunch and reading.

**Author's Note:**

Hey guys,

I've posted Chapter 2 up. For the next week, I'm in Cape Town, on holiday; so I won't be able to upload anything, but Sunday the 29th I'll be back, and I'll but up Chapter 3. Have a great Christmas, and hope you chat soon.

Xx Libbi Dee


End file.
